His Arm
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She had never cared about the dangers his arms held, she just wanted him to touch her  A/K   Prompt for September 8th


Title: His Arm

Characters: Atsuma/Karin

Rating: Teen/Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Enchanted Arms. Ubisoft owns Enchanted Arms and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She had never cared about the dangers his arm held, she just wanted him to touch her

A/N: Prompt for September 8th – Atsuma/Karin – Accepting All of Him – 'He still holds fears over his right arm and avoids touching Karin. Can she convince him it's alright to touch her?'

Timeline: Post Game

Word Count: 1,142

Betaed: Nope

His Arm

Karin stifled her sigh when Atsuma reached out with his left hand, touching her arm to get her attention before pointing with his right hand. She nodded, watching as he ran off toward the group of people before she sat down on the bench, cupping her chin.

She and Atsuma had gotten together, thanks to careful prodding from his friends in her directions and her less than subtle hints. He still didn't pick up on them until she made it very clear that she liked him and wanted to have a relationship with him. He had stood there in a stunned state while she threw up her hands in exasperation before storming off.

It had taken him a while to catch up her with, she had gotten good at hiding, before he explained that he didn't have much experience with girls because none of the girls at his school liked him due to his right arm. They thought if he touched then, they would lose their enchantment abilities, something that still got her blood boiling at the thought of.

It had taken her a while but she managed to convince him that she did want to date him and she didn't fear his arm. Even Atsuma had said that he wasn't having any problems and he had touched her with his right arm when he caught her and she still could use her skills without any problems.

While they had gotten a move on with their relationship, he refused to touch her with his right hand. He always walked on her right side so she would be forced to intertwine her hand into his left one. He always touched her with the left one, no matter if the right one was actually closer to him.

Right now, they were at a party, a sort of celebration for Karin accepting to become the Queen. She wasn't the queen yet, she had to undergo a rite first but it was a step and the people were excited.

Everyone but her, she thought to herself. She knew that she should be happy that she was going to be Queen, but all it did was remind her that she lost her father more than a year ago. Even though she had grieved for him, she still missed his deeply and wished that he was there to guide her.

Add in the problem of her boyfriend not touching her with his right arm. They were intimate and she had no problem with their love life but she was beginning to get frustrated with him only touching her with his left hand.

She had felt his right arm once when he caught her but since then, he had always wore gloves and she was close to tearing her hair out. She remembered the time she had complained to Toya, Atsuma's best friend, before she broke down in tears. Toya had been torn between amusement and concern before he explained that the Academy had problems with Atsuma's right arm.

Even though he had touched plenty of people, he and Makoto was evidence of that, they still believed that he would negate them and it had instilled the fear deep with him that Toya had given up trying to assure his best friend. Even Makoto had tried only to slap Atsuma over the head for being stubborn.

Karin had gotten a chuckle out of that before she wondered just how she was to get Atsuma to touch her. She loved all of him and she had told him that but he still didn't touch her. Toya shrugged and told her to use her feminine wiles. Make him lose control that he would forget, just for one night, about his right arm being dangerous.

She had never cared about the dangers his arm held, she just wanted him to touch her. An idea came to her mind as Atsuma walked toward her with a smile. She stood up and grabbed his left arm, startling the older man, wondering what was wrong.

Karin tugged on Atsuma's left arm, dragging him into the kitchen where they were out of sight of any prying eyes before she slipped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Atsuma's eyes widen at first before they closed and he pressed her body against the wall. His right hand pressed against the wall next to her body.

His left hand roamed her body and she grew frustrated, one hand slipping down over his shoulder and down his right arm until she reached his wrist and pulled it off the wall and onto her thigh.

Atsuma made to pull his hand off her but her grip was firm as she brushed her body against him, making him forget what he was trying to do and tighten his grip on her thigh. She sighed in relief only to squeak when Atsuma's hand slid up over her buttock, squeezing it before his other hand joined it and he cupped them.

Her legs spread wider and she boosted herself up, with the help of Atsuma, wrapping her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. His hands moved down, slipping under the dress and moving up, caressing her silk covered buttocks before he pulled her off the wall and moved over to a table where he could love her better.

Later they carefully entered the hall where the party was still going on. Karin spotted that Atsuma had some lipstick on his neck and hurriedly wiped it away. He gave her a sheepish grin of thanks before he kissed her softly.

She kissed him back before Sayaka and Raigar's son crawled over to them, tugging on Atsuma's trousers. Atsuma looked down, smiling when he saw the kid before he lifted the child into his arms.

Atsuma spotted Sayaka looking for her son before he pointed to her. Karin nodded, reaching up to kiss Atsuma on the cheek before kissing the kid who giggled and burrowed his face into Atsuma's neck. Karin smiled when she saw this and she wondered what their child would be like before watching as Atsuma reach Sayaka, who smiled in relief when she spotted her son.

Karin walked over to where Toya was conversing with some of the students that went to school with them. She greeted them politely; knowing that they were some of the people had caused Atsuma to fear his arm. They greeted back politely, obviously not sure what to make of the woman who was dating someone who had the ability to negate any enhancement.

Toya excused them before he led Karin over to the buffet table with a knowing smile.

"I guess you managed to get him over his fear," Toya whispered to Karin with a smirk. Karin just blushed before she pushed the taller man who just laughed.

The End


End file.
